Place where I belong
by kawaiikatchan
Summary: Daisuke is a normal boy living a normal life. While in a hurry he collides into a stranger who he slowly starts to fall for. Gah i'm no good at summaries. Dark x Daisuke AU M for later chapters
1. Prologue

**Notes:** Konnichiwa minna:) I wanted to try this out for my sort of first time and see what it's like. Even though I wanted to keep this one in with the storyline and the characters, I figured it'd be much funner to do one AU and attempted in character...since it's hard enough as is to get the daisukexdark pairing to work. As for titles and summaries...i'm not the best at those either.

Prologue is probably going to start out very slow...so for ones who wanted straightaway intimacy...sorries. I'll try my hardest to make it nonboring in further chapters.

sigh anyways...onward with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Niwa-kun!"

Daisuke Niwa looked behind him to see the love of his life calling his name and running towards him. "Ah Harada-san how's it-"

"I'm in a hurry," she interrupted, "could you please do classroom duties for me again, please and thanks." Risa gave him a quick hug and then hurriedly sped off past the school gates. "Have fun, ja ne!"

Still preoccupied by the hug it wasn't until she was out of view that her words finally sunk in snapping him back to reality. Letting his head droop down in utter sadness he let out a huge sigh. "Classroom duties again? The things I would do just to please her. He smiled and walked back towards the school. He'd have to make it quick as he remembered what his mom had told him this morning just as he stormed out the door.

_"Now Dai-chan, I want you to be at home at 5:04 pm and 27 seconds," Emiko said cheerfully. Smiling before after adding another thought, "or else."_

He shivered to think of what his mother met by "or else" if he failed to return home by the desired time.

**An hour or so later**

"Whew, finally done," said Saehara, "Well, i'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye!" yelled Daisuke as he ran towards the train station. He glanced at his watch, "_Hmm, 4:31pm, I can make it back in time." _He thought happily. Forgetting to watch in front of him, he looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of a face as they both collided knocking both of them to the ground. "Itai, itai," he mumbled rubbing his head. He looked around and saw another person on the ground. Wondering what happened he remembered running...and then...his eyes widened and he quickly got up bowing to the stranger, "Gomen-nasai! Hontou-ni gomen-nasai." Bowing over and over, face flushed with embarassment.

"I'm fine," replied the stranger who got up and brushed himself off, "Are you alright?"

He tried to speak but words just wouldn't come out of his mouth. "_A bishounen!"_ Daisuke stood there in admiration, noting details of the stranger's features. He was tall, thin and lean. His hair was a deep purple with bangs that gracefully fell over and complimented the white tank top and black leather jacket that he was wearing. However, one thing caught Daisuke's attention above all else, at that was his eyes...his eyes were a captivating violet that seemed as though they could pierce into his very thoughts...

"Hey kid, are you alright?" The stranger grasped the boy's shoulders shaking him lightly.

"I-i'm fine," he stuttered, shaking off his previous thoughts and returning to the situation at hand.

"That's good." The stranger smiled back in response. He took his hands off of the boy's shoulders and crossed them in front of his chest. "Ehhh and here I was hoping it was some kawaii girl that I could ask for a date."

Daisuke's face flushed with a light blush. "Well sorry if i'm not what you were expecting," he mumbled.

The stranger let out a soft laugh,"So what's your name kid?"

"Stop calling me a kid," he retorted, "...Niwa Daisuke, and you would be?"

The stranger slowly approached him. He stared into Daisuke's eyes leaning closer and closer until their faces were merely a couple of inches apart. Daisuke was sure his face was scarlet red. He felt extremely warm and his heart was beating really fast. Amused by the blushing face of the boy (next) to him, he decided the excitement would be too much for such an innocent to handle. "Dark Mousy," he whispered into Daisuke's ear. Before pulling back and walking away.

Daisuke could only stare as Dark walked away. His heart slowly begen to calm down. His watch alarm went off causing him to jump and go into a panic once again. "Aah i'm going to be late!" he exclaimed. Running as fast as he could to catch the train home.

Looking behind him, Dark Mousy stopped and watched as the redhead disappeared among the groves of trees and bushes. _"Daisuke...eh? This will be interesting." _ He smirked and continued to walk towards the setting sun wondering if he'd ever encouter the boy again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterthoughts: Well...somehow I managed to run into writer's block near the very end. Hmm...I hope it wasn't too boring for all of you who stuck through to the end. I'm hoping that I might manage to work out some limish parts in chpt. 2 to lemon in chpt. 3...maybe...If there's any areas where I could improve...critique would be nice.

Well...that's about it for now. Laters


	2. Realization

**Notes: **Hello again. Hai hai, I figured i'd start on my next ever "exciting" chapter now . Anyways, thanks to all those who took the time to read or review my prologue. Really appreciate it. I guess this one could be considered a giggle "ha-ha" filler of the life of Niwa Daisuke. Sorries no Dark in this one but there will be in the rest of the upcoming chapters (however many that will be) Now before I start going off on a meaningless rant...I present Chapter 1 :)!

Translations

_'Jii-chan (Ojii-chan)- Grandpa_

_Oto-san- Father_

_Daijoubu desu-ka?- Are you alright?_

_Oyasumi- Good night_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 mistakes this time...Daisuke let out a huge sigh...He was only 45 seconds late. It's not like he didn't try as best as he could to make it home on time...His consequences for being late just seemed somehow more severe than what you would expect if someone else were to return home late. His mother was...different or a better way of putting it, his mother was unique when it came to punishments...Normal teenagers would probably have gotten off with a warning telling them not to be late next time. However in his case, there were days where he'd experience life or death situations just to reach the kitchen...

_Running through the door at full speed he was immediately greeted by an unexpected banana peel, which he normally would have noticed right away, but today was apparently not his lucky day. Slipping on the banana peel he tried grabbing the closest thing within his reach to recover his balance. **Click** In a typical household, no-one would have bothered to care where the click came from but then...Daisuke's house was never a "typical household" and the click was never a good thing. It was then that he realized what he had grabbed onto, a rope...pausing momentarily he considered the consequences of grabbing it..._

_"Hmm...a rope...that means...," suddenly his eyes widened in fear,"ARROWS!!" No sooner had he finished his sentence when arrows came shooting out from both his left and his right. Dodging them wasn't considerably difficult but it wasn't considerably easy either. "Ahh what's wrong with me today!?" he cried out in frustration. Daisuke was in no mood to play games so he tried getting through the rest of the obstacles as fast as he could. Upon reaching the kitchen door, he had assumed he had gotten through all the obstacles for the evening only to discover a frying pan flying at his face. _

Had he not let his guard down he would NOT have been sitting at the table holding an icepack to his poor swollen nose and his grandpa would especially NOT have been dying of laughter at the stupid mistakes he made tonight.

"'Jii-chan please, id idn't dat funny."

"Ooh but Daisuke you should have seen your face when that pan came down and hit you." Trying to give a sympathetic look to his beloved grandson, he couldn't hold down his amusement any longer before breaking out again in tears of laughter.

"Now oto-san, he tried his best," said Emiko, walking over to Daisuke with another ice pack. Taking the melted pack from her son she smiled and gently put her hand on his forehead. "Dai-chan, daijoubu desu-ka? You did seem to make more mistakes than you usually do."

"I'm fine," Daisuke mumbled quietly, remembering his encounter with the mysterious dark haired stranger. For some reason the thought of Dark seemed to bring a light blush to his face. "I'm fine," he repeated louder this time. Getting up, he set the ice pack on the table and walked towards the stairs to his room. "I think i'm going to take a shower and go to bed early tonight. Practice tomorrow morning. Oyasumi." he said before quickly running up the stairs to avoid embarrassing himself any more than he already did tonight.

"Oyasumi," his mother whispered,"I wonder if Dai-chan is really alright." she said with a slight bit of concern.

"He's fine, i'm sure it's just his hormones acting up, Daisuke is a teenager now." He took another sip of his tea and continued to read the newspaper.

"Perhaps you're right oto-san," She smiled and stood there for a few more seconds to gaze at where her Dai-chan had stood just a couple of minutes ago.

**(Meanwhile in Daisuke's room)**

He plopped down on his bed glad that today was finally over. He hoped that tomorrow would be less chaotic. A little more time passed before he found his mind wandering back to the stranger. For the life of him, Daisuke had no idea why he would always blush when he came to mind It frustrated him to no end. Calming down, he rolled over to his left and slowly drifted off to sleep. _"I wonder if i'll see him again? Dark...Mousy..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterthoughts: Just for the record...this is my first attempt at an actual fanfiction so bear with me. I'm trying to build up some sort of plot to make this worthwhile to read. To all those that took the time to read this thank you and I'm sorry I didn't put Dark in. I promise that the next chapter will begin the umm...hmm..."seduction" of Daisuke. Any comments or complaints, i'll be glad to fix any mistakes. Thanks again.


	3. It's a date then

**Notes: **I felt really bad for getting up everyones expectations for a good story but not really putting much Dark and Daisuke goodness into it. So I'm going to put some effort into making this one fun to read . Well in any case hope you enjoy :).

Translations:

_Ano- Umm_

_Neh- Hey_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well morning practice went by easily enough," Daisuke sighed opening the door to his classroom. Inside was a huge group of girls crowded around one desk. Apparently something or someone was capturing their attention. He went to his desk, placed his bookbag against the wall and sat down. His eyes wandered around the classroom eventually towards the crowd and slowly fell upon the love of his life, Harada Risa-san.

She was beautiful and the pink bow only further helped to compliment her looks. Every time he was around her he could smell the soft yet distinct smell of roses. It was a perfume her sister Riku had given her for her birthday that she had worn since then. Somehow he could never get enough of the smell. Her laughter was soft and sweet. Risa was always very polite and was well liked by many classmates. To Daisuke, she was an angel.

"Ohayou Niwa-kun," she said, suddenly appearing in front of him.

Startled by her sudden appearance, he regained his composure enough to return a meek hello. "Ohayou Harada-san. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, ano thank you for doing clean up duty for me yesterday."

"Aah it was no problem at all," Daisuke said scratching the back of his head. Sweatdrop (_Returning home late and recalling his embarassing and disappointing performance last night.) _Causing him to absently rub his nose.

Squeal "Risa, Risa come here! Haiyaku! She's got a picture of him, you have to see it!" exclaimed an excited classmate pulling Risa back towards the crowd.

"Well I have to go. I'll talk to you later then Niwa-kun." Giving him a quick smile before disappearing again into the crowd of screaming fangirls.

Walking over to his friend Saehara, he was curious as to what was happening over there. Since Saehara was a good reporter he usually knew every new current event that was going on around town.

"Hey Daisuke. Yuumi almost got hit by a car walking home last night but apparently this really cute guy pulled her back just in time and saved her." said Saehara, "Before he left she asked if she could take a picture with him as a memory of the day she saved her and he said yes. So i'm guessing that what they're screaming about over there is the picture of them."

"Did she also manage to get the name of the guy who saved her?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh yeah his name was D-"

**Ring**

"Students to your seats please." Quickly dispersing, the students all settled down at their desks as their sensei began his lecture.

The morning proceeded by smoothly. So far he only got assigned a set of math questions that were due tomorrow but he could easily finish that tonight in an hour. It was a nice day outside so he decided to sit beneath the tree overlooking the track field for lunch. Even though he enjoyed talking and eating with his friends inside, every now and then he would sit outside by himself and draw the beautiful scenery that was laid out in front of him. He had just finished sketching the assortment of clouds in the sky when he heard someone screaming "Look out!"

You'd think after enduring a couple years of dodging his mother's deadly punishment traps he'd be able to avoid a ball flying at him. But for some reason he just sat there unable to move while the ball continued towards his head. He closed his eyes as tight as he could and braced himself as the ball came closer. The dull thump of the ball against the tree made him realize that it missed him...it was also then that he realized there was someone on top of him!

"Are you ok?" asked the person who had just saved him. "Ehh you're that kid!"

_"You're that kid?" _Had he heard him right? He rolled over just enough to see who it was, a small blush tinting both sides of his cheeks . "M-m-m-mousy w-what are you doing here?" asked Daisuke flustered by the man who was still on top of him.

"Oh you remembered my name," he said with a slight smirk, "Call me Dark. Mousy sounds too...formal." Sensing the boy's discomfort he got off of him though Dark was very reluctant. "So what are you doing out here all by yourself?" pausing a moment to recall his name, he remembered and pronounced each letter with slow deliberate emphasis, "_Dai-su-ke._"

(At that moment...if you thought his hair was red...his face would have put it to shame.)

"I'm just eating lunch by myself." It was after he said that that he was aware that he currently had a really high voice. He clasped his hands over his mouth and turned away burning red with embarassment.

Dark let out a cheerful amused laugh. "You're an interesting kid you know that?" He noticed a book lying on the grass so he picked it up and flipped through the pages. "Oh you draw I see."

Daisuke snatched the book out of his hands and brought it tightly to his chest. "I-it's, T-t-they're not that good," he stuttered having a hard time collecting his thoughts enough to speak. He closed his eyes wondering if this was really happening or if this was all some nightmarish dream. He felt a warm hand holding onto both of his. He opened one eye and then the other and slowly lifted his head so that they were both looking into eachother's eyes.

"I think they're great," Dark stated firmly. There was no hint of sarcasm in his voice, no reaction that seemed to say he was joking.

He looked calmly at Daisuke with a small smile that seemed to reassure him...A smile he could trust. "Thank you," he said back quietly.

"Dark! Where are you?" came a voice a couple of feet away. Both of them looked up to where the voice was came from.

Suddenly Dark stood up and brushed the grass and dirt off of him. "That would be my friend. I have to get going." Turning to leave he took a few steps before turning back, "Say have you ever taken the time to lie down and look at the stars?" asked Dark.

It was a strange question...but come to think of it, there was never the time that Daisuke did do that. "No," he replied. He wondered why he'd ask such a question.

"There's a meteor shower coming 2 days from now. Would you like to watch it with me?"

_Watch...a meteor shower...with him? Dark was asking him to go see a meteor shower? _He shook his head to snap himself back to the present situation. _"What's so wrong with that? It's nothing special we're just going to watch a meteor shower." _"Sure why not," said Daisuke.

Dark walked back over and kneeled down so that he was level with Daisuke. "It's a date then," he said with a mischievious smirk on his face. "Will you meet me at the town fountain at 5, 2 days from now?"

Daisuke nodded his consent and focused more on the grass rather than on Dark for fear that he'd start blushing all over again.

Getting up he started walking away again. Before disappearing from view looked back once more with a grin and a complete look of satisfaction. "I'll be expecting you." And with that he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterthoughts: Yuumi is a made up character...first name that popped into mind. I hope this was somewhat interesting for all the reader who got through it.

The last part was really sappy eh? A reminder that using first names is very personal so already using Daisuke's first name is making the poor boy quite flustered. Well well next chapter is their date...ooh how exciting will that be? What's going to happen? I kept thinking...eh should I put some more in?...soo tempting...but no...i wanted to make it more special next time around. At this rate I really don't know when I should stop this story. What do you think?

In any case I think I'm going to call it a night. Until next time.


	4. Wish upon a star

**Notes: **Hello again. For all of you who have read up to this chapter. Again many thanks to those who have read this story, the comments are very motivating. Moving on, this chapter will be their first date...hmm will it be their first and their last o.o? I suppose you'll have to read ahead and find out. I decided that the two days in between their last meeting and this date didn't have much significance so I won't go into much details there. Anyways, enjoy.

Translations:

_Oka-san- Mother_

_Itekimasu- I'm going/I'm off_

_Iterasshai- See you later_

_Hai- Yes_

_Ano- Umm_

_Desu- I am_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daisuke was usually very calm however today he just couldn't seem to stand still and paced around back and forth in his room. The lectures seemed so difficult to focus on too. Even a couple of classmates had asked him if everything was alright including Harada-san.

_"I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about."_ He had told them. Ever since his last meeting with Dark, he had not seen him again and that made him all the more anxious about tonight. He had under an hour to get ready and be at the fountain.

**-Flashback-**

_Dark walked back over and kneeled down so that he was level with Daisuke. "It's a date then," he said with a mischievious smirk on his face. "Will you meet me at the town fountain at 5, 2 days from now?"_

_Daisuke nodded his consent and focused more on the grass rather than on Dark for fear that he'd start blushing all over again. _

_Getting up he started walking away again. Before disappearing from view looked back once more with a grin and a complete look of satisfaction. "I'll be expecting you." And with that he was gone._

"Aah what should I wear?" cried Daisuke, scratching the back his head from the frustration. He stopped momentarily; Why was he making such a big fuss out of this? Dark was a guy and so was he. He was pretty sure Dark wasn't interested in guys and he was sure he wasn't either...was he? And besides it's not like they were going out or anything...but he said it was a date...what did he mean by that? And why did he want to meet at 5? There would surely be others coming right? He didn't remember if Dark said anything about that or not. He had so many questions but seemed to be lacking so many answers. "Argh!" he screamed out again in frustration.

After 20 minutes of pacing around the room he finally settled on clothes that he thought he'd look good in: A black top with white trim. Near the top were several black laces that helped to make the outfit more appealing. He decided to wear his black leather pants with a red and gold belt that his mother had given to him as a birthday present this year. He examined himself from front to back in the mirror making sure he looked perfect or at least close to it. When he was satisfied he took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. Giving his mother a quick peck on the cheek he proceeded walking towards the door.

"Dai-chan," Emiko chirped,"My you look handsome tonight. It must be a really special date."

Daisuke blushed a deep crimson. "Oka-san!...I-it's just a get together..." he mumbled, "Itekimasu."

"Iterasshai. Dai-chan! Don't forget to give a goodnight kiss and stay out of trouble." she yelled before closing the door and returning to her duties.

"Teenagers these days," scoffed Grandpa, continuing to read his newspaper.

**At the fountain**

Daisuke was ten minutes early. "Better early than late." he concluded. His attention fell upon the water that was flowing out from the holes on all sides of the fountain. The fountain was an old monument, it had been there long before he was born. It was also there as a symbol town's unity. It was a place of comfort for singles and a place of romance for couples. The town went to great lengths to make sure that it was constantly taken care of. Even looking at it now, Daisuke could hardly notice cracks or flaws that would or should have appeared over such a long period of time. Whenever he felt down he always came here and watched the sun set or sketched another drawing.

He glanced at his watch again. Five minutes left. He had had a knot in his stomach all day, but it had been more unbearable in the the last hour than it had been all day. It was probably an understatement to say that he excited. He was thrilled but yet at the same time he was anxious. Would they really be alone?

Suddenly he felt a hand slither around and settle on his right shoulder causing him to jump slightly from surprise. He looked up only to meet with Dark's _seductive_ violet eyes. Leaning in closer he whispered, "Yo, miss me?" Giving Daisuke a quick wink and a teasing smile.

"Mousy you're here early." squeaked Daisuke. He felt that if the knot in his stomach didn't kill him, his lack of air and rapid heart rate surely would have.

Dark gave him a slightly small frown. "I've told you, Mousy sounds so formal, how about calling me my given name for once?" Pulling him in just a little bit closer.

"D-d-d-dark." Daisuke finally managed. Unable to contain all his nervousness with such close contact.

"Much better," he said, smiling once again. He finally pulled away and walked towards a path leading to town. He stopped, turned back and gave Daisuke a puzzled look. "You coming?" he asked?

Aware that Dark was no longer at his side but a few feet in front of him, he gathered what was left of his voice to respond with a stammering "H-h-hai." And ran to catch up with him so that they were walking side by side.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Daisuke finally got up the courage to speak first. "A-ano isn't it too early for the meteor shower still?"

Dark looked at him amusingly. "I said it was a date last time didn't I? It's a little boring just to go stargazing without doing other things first. I'm sure you haven't eaten yet so I thought i'd take you to this nice restaurant I stumbled on in town. Apparently there's this really interesting comedy that's playing right now so I thought after dinner we could also watch that."

_"When Dark said it was a date he wasn't kidding." _thought Daisuke who just nodded and continued to walk beside him.

The dinner and the movie went by smoothly. Though they didn't say much while they were eating the atmosphere was comfortable enough so that they could still enjoy their food in eachother's presence. The movie was funny and managed to make both of them laugh a couple of times. There was the odd time they both reached for popcorn and their hands touched, which made Daisuke blush but other than that it had been quite fun.

They had just left the theatre and were going to a place where Dark said had an excellent view for watching the meteor shower when they were spotted by a certain classmate of Daisuke's; Risa was in town that night getting some sewing supplies for a project she needed to finish for school. While in the shop the owner and her got in a deep conversation that lasted well past 10 'o clock.

"Lucky it's the weekend," she said to herself. She was walking past the theatre when something caught her eye. She thought she saw red hair and was surprised to see it was Niwa-kun...with another guy. What surprised her even more was that the guy looked exactly like the guy who Yuumi had shown to them that one day in class. _"When did Niwa-kun__ meet a friend like him?" _she wondered. They were walking out of town and since curiosity got the best of her she decided to follow them to see where they were going...

Daisuke now understood why Dark said this place was an excellent place for watching the meteor shower. For 15 years of his life he had wandered around every part of the city inside and out. He thought he knew where everything was. Now he wondered how he had overlooked this area.

"I thought you'd like it," smiled Dark, "This is a secret place that I happened to come across one night."

He was at a loss for words. It had been untouched by buildings and modern life. The trees stood majestically on all sides, some that seemed ancient and some that were just shrubs waiting to grow and live their life alongside their ancestors in the peaceful forest. As they walked deeper into the forest they came upon an open area covered in grass and wildflowers where a single hill jutted out overlooking the neverending sea. It was all so breathtaking...this place was beautiful.

Seeing as Daisuke was still in awe and probably would be for a while, Dark grabbed one of his hands and lead him towards the hill. "The meteor shower will be beginning soon," he said, "We should start looking." When they were halfway up the hill he stopped and a playful smile crossed his face. "Oh I forgot to mention...You look gorgeous tonight."

Daisuke got so red and heated that steam looked like it was coming out of his ears. "Thank you," he said quietly. When they reached the highest part of the hill they sat down a fair distance apart. "Neh, D-d-dark," stuttered Daisuke, still a little uncomfortable with using his given name,"Is there anyone else coming tonight?"

"No, why?" asked Dark sitting closer to him. "Are you afraid of me Daisuke?"

"N-n-no," He could already feel the heated blush beginning to form on his face. "I-it's just that I wondered why you only invited me."

It was a typical question that any one would have asked. It made him laugh though. So cute...so intriguing..._so innocent_...every little thing about him just made Dark want to know more.

"Well because you said you've never just lied down and looked at the stars," _kneeling, he moved in closer _,"because you're cute," _and closer_ ,"because you're intriguing," _cupping Daisuke's chin gently in the palm of his hand, Daisuke slowly let himself be pushed back until he could feel the grass against his back. _"I want to know more about you_..." so close that Daisuke could feel Dark's breath on his neck. Their lips were barely inches apart, Daisuke heart was beating so fast and he felt so lightheaded, he closed his eyes. _"Because I l-"

"Niiiiwa-kuuun!" The voice was very faint but they could hear it. They both sat up and looked over the side of the hill where a girl was standing.

"H-harada-san," said Daisuke slightly surprised to see her. He got up and climbed down the side of the hill. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh well I heard there was a meteor shower tonight and I was looking for a nice place to watch it. Then I thought I saw Niwa-kun coming here so I thought if it was you we could watch it together." she said cheerfully, hoping she made it sound convincing enough. Pretending she had just noticed his companion on the hill she casually asked him who it was.

"Come i'll introduce you," he smiled, leading her up to where Dark was. "Harada-san this is Dark Mousy. Dark Mousy this is-"

"Harada Risa-desu," she interrupted. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," said Dark, taking her hand and giving it a quick peck.

Risa blushed and let out a small little giggle. As if she had just realized it she exclaimed, "You are the one who saved Yuumi."

"Yuumi?" he asked, not recalling hearing the name.

"Yeah she is a classmate of Niwa-kun and me. She said you saved her from getting hit by a car."

"Oh that young girl," he said, finally remembering. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine. She still talks about you all the time and..." Risa continued to explain to Dark how grateful Yuumi was.

Daisuke was happy that the two of them got along so well though he wondered what Dark was about to say to him a moment ago before they were interrupted..._"Because I l-". _It didn't make sense to him. Trying to forget about it, he looked up at the sky in time to see something shooting past. "I think that was a shooting star," he commented.

Risa stopped talking and all the three of them gazed up at the sky as more shooting stars began to appear. "We should all make a wish," she said closing her eyes to make a wish. She decided to wait a few more minutes before curiosity get the best of her. "Neh, neh Dark-san. What did you wish for?"

"It's a secret," he taunted. "If I told you it wouldn't come true." Catching Daisuke's attention he gave him a wink that caused the younger boy to blush. He never tired of teasing him every chance he got.

"You're so cruel," she pouted playfully, missing the gesture between Dark and Daisuke.

The three of them continued watching as the stars fell from the sky with the occassional banter between her and Dark. When the last shooting star disappeared it was almost midnight.

"Well that was fun," Risa said, unaware of the awkward silence between the two boys. Both of them nodded in agreement. "Dark-san can you walk me home?" she asked shyly.

"Of course. Daisuke would you like me to walk you home as well?" asked Dark, giving him another one of his alluring smiles.

"No, I'm fine." He watched as both of them walked towards Risa's house which was in the opposite direction of his. "You both have a good night." he shouted, trying his best to keep a smile on his face no matter how disappointed he really was. He wanted to say yes...he wanted Dark to walk him home...but "_Dark was probably just joking, he would have laughed if I had really said yes...he didn't mean it." _The more he thought about it the more depressed he got. "I'd better get home, oka-san and oji-chan must be really worried about me." And with that he started on his lonely trek home.

Meanwhile after Dark had said good night to Risa and walked back to his place, he let out a huge disappointed sigh. He had hoped Daisuke would have said yes...would have given the opportunity for them to spend more time together. But he smirked to himself as he knew reality wasn't that kind. _"Wishes can only go so far, neh Daisuke?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterthoughts: Eek don't hurt me. I know there were a numerous other scenarios that I could have done rather than the one I did. But at the last moment I figured what's a story without an antagonist...said person (Risa)...I'll try not to disappoint too much...I'll make something lemony/limey as I said I would...i'm just taking the long route. Actually though it was kind of difficult to make...I had tons of fun, though I noticed each chapter gets longer.

As for the characters, I wonder if they're not becoming too OOC now, because then there'd be absolutely no point for me to do these specific characters if they weren't IC...

I already have all these lovely ideas for chapter umm...5 now I think. So umm stay tuned...questions or comments as to how I could improve would be great :)


	5. Hurt

**Notes: **Yes this is Chapter 5 in my somehow slow and neverending story hehe. Anyways, recap: Risa interrupted a nice moment between the two main characters. Yeah, I really despised her in the anime and I don't care what anyone says if they tell me she's "Matured". No, she's evil :P. A warning now: This is my angsty chapter...personally I hate angst as much as I hate Risa but there will be a good reason why I put it here so bear with me :D

Anyhow please read and review. I'm wondering if this is boring people or is there any area where I need to improve? Help me:P. Now on with the story!

Translations:

_Ohayou- Good morning_

_Gomen/Gomen-nasai- Sorry_

_Imouto- Younger sister_

_Itai- Ouch_

_Oka-san- Mother_

_Hai- Yes_

_Oyasumi- Good night_

_Gomen- Sorry_

_Matte- Wait_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cupping Daisuke's chin gently in the palm of his hand, Daisuke slowly let himself be pushed back until he could feel the grass against his back. "I want to know more about you..." so close that Daisuke could feel Dark's breath on his neck. Their lips were barely inches apart, Daisuke heart was beating so fast and he felt so lightheaded, he closed his eyes. "Because I l-"_

_-_**Beep! beep! beep!-**

"Aah," screamed Daisuke, sitting up abruptly. He looked over to see the alarm clock still ringing. He reached over to shut it off then let out a huge sigh falling back down onto his pillow. "It was just a dream." He stared up at the ceiling. He had been having the same recurring dream the entire weekend and for the oddest reason it always ended at the exact same spot. Never more, never less.

He got up and got dressed, going to the washroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Grabbing a slice of toast off the table, politely saying goodbye to his mother and grandfather, promising to be home at the time she asked, getting on the train...It was all the usual Monday morning routine. Rather, come to think of it, the usual weekly routine with the occasional morning practices.

"Ohayou...o-ha-you...Earth to Daisuke!"

Daisuke looked up to see Saehara's hand waving in front of his face. "Gomen, gomen," said Daisuke.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of out of it. That's not like you."

"I'm fine," Dai replied, "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Well take better care of yourself," giving Daisuke a pat on the back. "Oh...come to think of it...Hey Daisuke. I just developed more pictures yesterday and i've got a couple nice ones of you know who. Do you want them?" Giving him a wink and a nudge.

Normally they would have bickered for a few minutes, compromising on a reasonable deal with Daisuke always blushing like mad. But the pictures didn't seem to have an affect that day..."No thank you," he responded politely.

"No thank you?!" Shocked at what he just said, Saehara put a hand on Dai's forehead. "Now I really think something's wrong with you." he muttered.

Sliding the door open, Risa walked in. She saw Daisuke sitting at his desk and walked over. "Ohayou Niwa-kun, Saehara-kun." Risa waved.

"Well speak of the devil," murmured Saehara. "Ohayou Harada-imouto-san."

"Ohayou Harada-san." To Daisuke, Risa was still beautiful and she was still an angel...But it was strange, he didn't feel flustered or nervous as he usually did. He just felt neutral. He quietly observed as she scolded Saehara again for acknowledging her as Harada Riku's younger sister.

"Well I think it's less confusion this way," he huffed, "It's your fault for being twins and in the same class."

"I didn't come to argue with you today so i'll let this go for now. I came to talk to Niwa-kun." she said.

_"To me? Why?" _he wondered.

"Niwa-kun...umm...ah I was wondering if you were going to see Dark-san again?" Risa wanted to leave it at that but decided to add another thought. "I mean I don't want to pry into anything...it's just he seemed really nice and friendly is all."

Dark...He didn't know why...but he wanted to see him again. Then it suddenly occurred to Daisuke that he had no way to contact Dark. "I umm...I'm not sure...but I'll be sure to tell you if we make plans." he said, forcing out a smile.

"Arigatou Niwa-kun! I have to go now but i'll talk to you later." Giving him a big smile she turned and left.

"Wonder what that was all about?" asked a slightly puzzled Saehara who stood there scratching his head.

"I wonder..." said Daisuke.

-**After school**-

_"Now Dai-chan before you come home today I want you to pick up a few groceries for me." Producing a list from behind her back, she put it in his hand. When he unfolded it the list was so long that it extended to the floor._

Daisuke groaned. His mother was a shopaholic. Whenever there was a huge sale anywhere at anytime she would be there and she could spend hours looking at all the items, whether it be food or materials. Each time he was with her, when they got home, he would always collapse from the burden of the day's purchases.

Walking to the first destination on the list, he noticed three younger boys crowding around something.

"How about we pull it's ears?" said one of the kids.

"No, I say we see if it can fly. Let's throw it off a building." claimed another.

Daisuke heard whatever they were surrounding squeal in fear. Realizing that they were bullying a small defenseless animal he ran over to them and yelled, "Hey what are you kids doing? Leave it alone!"

"Let's get out of here." abandoning their prey and scrambling away from the furious redhead.

"Darn brats," he mumbled. Looking where they were gathered he saw a small little white animal huddled against the wall. "Poor thing," he said quietly, extending his hand out. Out of fear the tiny animal bit one of his fingers. "Itai, itai that hurts," he winced in pain but did not move his hand. "Everything will be ok, I won't hurt you." He gave it a genuine smile, calmly trying to reassure it.

After a few minutes, the tiny animal loosened it's grip on his finger and opened it's eyes to look into Daisuke's. Daisuke noted that it's eyes were also red just like his. When he was sure that the animal had calmed down enough, he took his other hand and gently pet the top of it's head. To Daisuke, it looked...sort of like a rabbit with long ears. The rabbit looked at him for a few more minutes before gazing back at the wound it inflicted. As an apology, it began to lightly lick the spot where it had just bit.

Petting it a few more times, he gently lifted it up. The rabbit flinched in pain and it was then that Daisuke noticed that it had hurt it's leg. Carefully he brought it closer to his chest and began to walk. _"Oka-san will be mad at me for not doing the errands but I can't leave it here all by itself." _he thought.

On the contrary, when he arrived home she was about to scold him but stopped when she saw the rabbit in his hand. Snatching it away from her son, she lifted it up high in the air and spun around in a circle. The poor thing looked like it wanted to have a heart attack.

After explaining the situation to his mother, they wrapped up it's injury and fed it. Soon afterwards, it got tired and fell asleep. "It's such a cute little thing," she commented quietly. "Dai-chan, you can keep it but only until we find it's owner."

"Hai, i'll put up some posters tomorrow to see and see if anyone replies to it. Until then i'll take good care of Skittles."

"Skittles?" she asked.

"A temporary name I made up for him. I thought it was cute."

She laughed. "Well you can take "Skittles" upstairs and go get ready for bed." Pulling him in for a playful noogie.

"Okaaa-san," he grumbled. Picking up Skittles carefully so as not to wake him up, he gently carried it in his arms up the stairs. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi Dai-chan."

By Wednesday Skittles was feeling more energetic and less shy. Daisuke was glad to see it so happy. It was Thursday and he had noticed it had been almost a week since he last had lunch outside. He walked over to the tree where he normally came to eat when he felt like being alone. There was a small indent from where a ball had almost hit him and it would have, had it not been for Dark. Dark...why was it that whenever he came to mind Daisuke's heart would ache? He didn't understand. He barely knew him and it seemed ironic. Bumping into someone, being saved and then asked out on a "date." He admitted it was a lot of fun...he missed Dark...Footsteps on the grass caught his attention. _"Dark?"_

When he looked up it was Risa. "Harada-san what are you doing out here?"

"You looked lonely sitting here by yourself so I thought i'd come keep you company." giving him a completely _innocent _smile.

"Arigatou Harada-san, you're so kind." he said, looking up and smiling back.

They talked about school assignments and other random topics though the whole time she continued to stand. After 10 minutes something seemed to have caught her eye. Excusing herself, she ran towards whatever it was.

When Daisuke arrived home that evening, Emiko suggested that he take Skittles out for a walk. As it seemed restless and wanted to go outside. They didn't have a leash, so Daisuke put all his trust in hoping that Skittles didn't run away. Skittles was very obedient and never strayed more than a couple of feet away from Daisuke. It sniffed and looked at everything which made him laugh. Skittles was so cute.

It was almost 7 in the evening when Daisuke decided it was time to head home. There were ominous clouds in the sky and the streetlights were also beginning to light up. "Come on Skittles," he said. Skittles just stood there not moving. "Skittles?" Suddenly Skittles took a mad dash forward. "Skittles come back!" yelled Daisuke.

He chased after it for two blocks. He had almost caught up to it when it rounded a corner at the third block. "I've got you now," he panted going around the corner as well. He stopped instantly...underneath one of the street lights, there was Risa...and _Dark! _In his right hand he held a single white rose.

"-But Dark-san," Risa whined. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Daisuke had forgotten all about Skittles because a few seconds later it jumped into Dark's arms. Surprising them both and making Risa pull back.

"With!" Dark exclaimed. Smiling, he rubbed it's head. "Where have you been all this time?" Looking to where With had just come from, Dark froze. Violet meeting red, he could see the look of devastation on Daisuke's face. _"Daisuke..." _he whispered, the rose falling from his hand.

"G-g-gomen," he simply said. Then he turn and ran away as fast as he could.

"Matte!! You don't understand!" Dark yelled. He ran in hot pursuit after Daisuke.

...The rose lay trampled and destroyed on the ground...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Afterthoughts: White roses symbolize purity. I thought i'd try adding some symbolism into this whole plot of mine. I wonder what happened? Will Dark be able to catch Daisuke? Did Risa and Dark have a secret romance going on? Will Daisuke and Dark make up? Tune in to the next chapter to find out.

Arigatou!


	6. Only you

**Notes: **Hallo lovely readers . Oh the predicament left off from last chapter. What will Dark do? We are now on Chapter 6. Kudos to the awesome skittles comment it made my day. A nice friendly welcome to those who have read up this far. Let's see...any warnings for this chapter?...hmm well after 6 chapters methinks it's about darn time to have some shounen-ainess and oh some definite make up fluff...shame on you Dark.

**Dark: **Hey what did I do? It's your story.  
**Kitty: **So it's your attitude. I only make the story to fit how you would behave normally.  
**Dark:** Well don't put all the blame on me...blame my creator: _Yukiru Sugisaki_  
**Kitty:** You should be thankful you ingrate but we'll argue this later the readers are getting impatient. Get back into the story and win back Daisuke's heart...fool.

Comments and flames are welcome.

Translations  
_Onegai- Please  
Sa- I wonder  
Oyasumi- Good night  
Konnichiwa- Good afternoon  
Gomen/Gomen-nasai- Sorry  
Ano- Umm  
Baka- Idiot  
Daijoubu-ka?- Are you alright?  
Daijoubu.- I'm alright  
Yamette- Stop_

* * *

Daisuke was running away in the opposite direction as fast as he could. The image of Risa and Dark still burned into his mind. _"Why am I making such a big deal out of this!?" _he screamed in his head, _"Dark's a guy what's so wrong with him liking Harada-san?" _The more he thought about it the more confused he got. He clutched the left side of his chest...it hurt so much. 

"Daisuke! Stop!" Dark screamed, running to catch up to him. "Please just listen to me."

"I'm fine," yelled Daisuke back, "Go back to Harada-san!"

_"If you're fine then why are you running away from me?..."_

The clouds that loomed overhead before were now rumbling. Light drops of rain began to fall. They both had plenty of endurance so the running could have lasted forever...Gradually the rain continued to pour down even harder now soaking the previously dried buildings and roads.

The cold rain splattered against Daisuke's face. He glanced up in front of him and saw the town fountain several feet ahead. Somehow managing to lose his balance his feet tangled causing him to fall into a small puddle that had formed on the road. He needed to get up quickly and keep running but when he tried he winced in pain. During his fall he had managed to sprain his left ankle. Using both his hands he struggled to get onto his knees.

They had been running for quite a while. Dark still had plenty of energy left and was determined to catch up with Daisuke. The sky had gotten worse eventually soaking the entire area. Up ahead of him he saw as Daisuke fell to the ground. Worried that he hurt himself, Dark pushed himself faster to make sure Daisuke was alright.

This was not how he imagined meeting Dark again..._"Look at me,"_ he thought to himself,_ "I must look really pathetic right now." _ He dropped his head in shame, his breath still slightly ragged from running so hard. He felt a hand grip his right shoulder from behind which he proceeded to slap away.

"Leave me alone," he cried out, "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," snapped Dark. Walking a few steps forward he kneeled in front of Daisuke. "Onegai...i'm begging you...give me a chance to explain."

"I-i-it's none of my business. You don't have to explain. I'm sorry I interrupted."

Even though it was dark and raining harder than ever, underneath the glow of the streetlights, Dark could see that he was crying. Taking one of his hands, he reached up and gently caressed Daisuke's cheek wiping away his tears.

Daisuke flinched and avoided his gaze. "W-w-why am I c-crying. S-silly m-m-me. T-they j-j-just w-won't stop." He covered his face with his hands. He didn't want Dark to see him...not like this...anything but this. He froze as he felt arms embracing him and pulling him in. He pressed himself hard against Dark's chest.

"Just let it all out." he whispered, placing his head softly on Daisuke's. That was all that was needed to be said. They knelt there, with Daisuke in his arms for seconds...minutes as he continued to cry. Gently, he pryed Daisuke's hands off of his face. Tipping his chin up so that they were met eye to eye, Daisuke saw the sorrow in his face.

"Please Daisuke, I want you to listen to my story." he pleaded.

Nodding, he once again placed his head on Dark's chest and listened to his story...

_-**That Afternoon**-_

_He hadn't seen Daisuke since the meteor shower. It had almost been a week now. When he had gotten home Friday night (or early Saturday morning) he realized that he had no way of contacting him. "I have to see him," he thought. So on Monday he decided to go to the only place he knew Daisuke would be at, at that time._

_Ever since their first meeting, Dark had taken an interest into the redhead. He wasn't sure if Daisuke liked him back but he wanted to try to win him over or...at least until he was rejected. The blush he always managed to put on the younger boy's face always made laugh. He was so adorable...and so innocent. _

_He wanted to kiss Daisuke on the hill that night under the stars and he would have succeeded had they not been interrupted. Dark was very disappointed but put up with the interruption since it seemed she was a friend of Daisuke's. He was further disappointed when Daisuke had rejected his offer to take him home. On the walk home with the girl, she had asked him a lot of questions which he answered reluctantly. When they had arrived at her house she asked him when she could see him again._

_"Sa, we'll have to see. Oyasumi Harada-chan." he smiled politely._

_"It's Risa. Oyasumi." she giggled, giving a little curtsy before walking away._

_He had reached the school yard where he saw Daisuke for the second time. He prayed to whoever who was listening that he would be there again today. Turning the corner, he saw a speck of redhair sticking out from behind the tree. As he walked closer he saw that Daisuke was not alone. Hoping he would have caught Daisuke's eye, instead he caught Risa's. He saw her run over and put on as nice as a smile as he could._

_"Konnichiwa Dark-san. What are you doing here?" she asked. Before he could say a word she interrupted him. "I guess I forgot to give you my number." Producing a pen and paper out of her uniform she wrote it down and handed it to him._

_"Arigatou," he said. Taking the piece of paper from her. Then he got a "brilliant" idea. "Actually, I was wondering if you knew where Daisuke lived."_

_"Yes I do," she replied. "Why do you ask?"_

_"Well...I have this...surprise for him that I want to personally deliver."_

_"If you want I can show you tonight."_

_"That would be really helpful." he gleamed._

_"Ok, meet me at "Suzanna's" (some restaurant) at 6 this evening. Don't be late." she said, giving a wink and rushing off._

_"I'm such a genius." he remarked happily to himself._

_-**Quarter to six**-_

_Before meeting Risa at the predetermined time, Dark stopped into the local flowershop and picked out a single white rose. "This will suit him perfectly." He smirked already imagining the blush that would appear on Daisuke's face. He stood outside of Suzanna's for the remainder of the time._

_When Risa arrived, Dark noticed that she was dressed up rather femininely (not that she didn't already but just more), something like what you'd expect to see a girl dressed up for when going on a date._

_"Ah gomen, Dark-san, I didn't make you wait too long did I?"_

_"No, I just arrived. You look very beautiful." Complimenting her outfit._

_"Thank you," she said, lightly blushing._

_"Shall we get going then?"_

_"Ah, wait...ano..." she looked down at the ground, blushing a shade deeper. "I was wondering if...if you would like to have dinner with me before I took you to Niwa-kun's house."_

_Dark saw no reason why not, so he nodded and they went in to eat. They sat inside enjoying a nice meal while talking about current events in and around the town. When they were finished, they began the walk to Daisuke's. She was walking slightly ahead of Dark since she was leading the way. After 20 minutes of walking, she stopped and turned around. Dark stopped as well wondering if something was wrong._

_She stared at the rose that was in his hand. "That's a beautiful rose," she commented._

_"Yes it is. It's for a very special person." he smiled._

_"Is...is it for Niwa-kun?"_

_He nodded._

_Risa walked towards him. "Do you like him?" she asked._

_He nodded again._

_"Niwa-kun is so lucky," she murmured, now standing inches away. "Because...because I love Dark-san!" she confessed_

_Dark looked her in the eye, his face full of sympathy. "Gomen-nasai Risa...I cannot return your feelings."_

_"But Dark-san," Risa whined. She wrapped her arms around his neck._

_He did not return the hug and was about to nudge her off when a furry animal came jumping into his arms, causing the same effect anyways._

_"With!" Dark exclaimed. Smiling, he rubbed it's head. "Where have you been all this time?" He looked in the direction where With came from and what (or in this case who) he saw, made his heart stop. There was Daisuke. When Dark looked at his face, he could see the hurt..the betrayal...and worse of all the devestation. The rose fell from his hand. "Daisuke..."_

_"G-g-gomen," he had stuttered before running away._

_"Matte! You don't understand!" He needed to catch him so he could explain..._

..."Doyou understand now? The only one I want is you." He brushed away loose strands of red hair that had fallen in Daisuke's face.

"B-but why?" he asked timidly.

"Sometimes you're so silly...," he muttered. "It's because **you're** the one I like." He pulled him in for another hug, holding on tight, not wanting to let him go this time.

The rain slowly subsided and in the background, the water flowing out of the fountain could be heard. Loosening his grip on the younger boy, Dark put his forehead on Daisuke's and looked him straight in the eye. Daisuke could feel his heart beating so fast. He could also feel the heavy blush that was probably very noticeable on his cheeks but he didn't look away, entranced by Dark's captivating purple eyes. Dark leaned in and closed the distance between them. He captured Daisuke's lips with his.

Daisuke could feel Dark's soft, moist lips pressing against his own. This was the first real kiss he ever experienced so he was unsure of what to do. He tried returning the kiss softly and jumped when he felt Dark's tongue touching his lips, seeking permission.

He complied by opening his mouth slightly allowing Dark's tongue to explore inside. Daisuke moaned from the pleasure causing Dark to smirk. After a few minutes Daisuke pulled away because he could not breathe. They were both gasping and panting.

Dark looked into Daisuke's eyes and Daisuke looked into Dark's eyes. Both of them started to laugh. They were about to kiss again when they heard a "kyu" sound.

There stood the rabbit giving them a puzzled look. "Kyu?"

"With you little runt." Dark tackled the little animal and started tickling it.

"With?...Ehhh that's your pet!?" he shouted, surprised.

"Yeah," Dark grinned as With licked his face. "He was angry and ran away several days ago because I ate his strawberries."

Daisuke let out a huge sigh. "Well at least now i've found Skittles' owner." he smiled.

"Skittles? Is that what you named it?" he asked, bursting out in laughter.

Daisuke was offended. That's what his mother had done too..."It isn't that funny."

"Thank you for taking care of him." He gave Daisuke a kiss on his cheek.

"I-it was nothing." he stuttered, blushing profusely.

"It's getting late, I should take you home. And this time don't even think about turning down my offer." He winked.

Daisuke didn't say anything and continued to blush. Standing up he offered his hand to Daisuke. Daisuke had completely forgotten about spraining his ankle and when he tried to stand on it he winced in pain and would have fallen had Dark not been there to support him.

"Daijoubu-ka?" He had a very worried expression on his face.

"Daijoubu," Dai responded, simply smiling back. "I just twisted my ankle when I was trying to run away."

The next thing he knew he was swept off his feet. Dark held him firmly in his arms. "Well that just won't do," teased Dark. "Guess that means I'll have to carry you home." he whispered seductively into Daisuke's ear.

"D-d-d-dark!" The look on Daisuke's face was priceless. Dark would never have forgotten that night no matter how hard he tried.

No matter what he did or how much he demanded that Dark put him down, he refused to listen. When the door opened his mother looked at the two of them in shock. After the initial shock, she invited Dark in and he told her what had happened. She found some dry clothes that he could borrow to walk home in which he politely thanked her for. When it was time to leave, Emiko waved goodbye and shouted telling him to come again. As soon as he was out of sight, she closed the door and stood there silently.

..."Oka-san?"

She walked towards him and stopped, staring at him with a blank expression.

"...G-gom-"

He was about to say sorry when she grinned and gave him a big hug. "My Dai-chan's finally growing up." she sang, rubbing her cheek against his.

"Okaaa-saan. Onegai, yamette!" he screamed. Trying to push her away.

"Teenagers!" his grandpa grumbled, "They're all crazy." Rolling his eyes he got up and went to his room, he couldn't help as a huge grin appeared on his face because it had been a long time since he had seen Daisuke genuinely happy.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Woo hoo! Now we're getting somewhere. How was that for sappy angsty fluff? Haha...sucks to be Risa...You know...to be honest this was the first kissing scene i've attempted...Do you think I went a little overboard? 

Hmm...Now that I think about it...Technically the story would also work out if I ended it with this chapter...What do you think, should I continue or is this getting boring? If I do i'll be attempting to do a lime then a lemon. Hmm...tempting tempting...what step should I take from here readers?

Special thanks to my friend, Purfy for proof-reading for me.


	7. Light and dark

**Notes: **Yay another chapter. You must all be thinking "wow finally, it's about darn time." My apologies...I've been suffering extreme writer's block which has really not helped in making my life any easier in making stories interesting you all to read. Sorry, wah don't hurt me. Anyways, I really had tplanned to do a lime for this chapter but changed my mind at the last minute. However...to make up for my lack of promised smut, the next and last chapter will indeed be a lemon, only a few more modifications need to be made before it's up, so after my finals I can finally post it. I hope this block of mine hasn't impaired my ability to make this at least a semi decent chapter. But you can be the judge of that. Anyways...enjoy!

A/N: It'd be so cool if the characters belonged to me...but no they are the copyright of Yukiru Sugisaki.

Translations

_Itai- Ouch  
Hai- Yes  
Arigatou- Thank you  
Sensei- Teacher  
Daijoubu- I'm alright  
Oka-san- Mother  
Matte- Wait  
Himitsu- Secret  
Ano- Umm  
Eto- Err  
Oyasumi- Good night  
Mou- expression of frustration  
Nanda- What is it?  
Boku no kawaii Dai-chan- roughly (My cute Daisuke)_

_Another minor note: Italics are thoughts and flashbacks...Sorry if it's hard telling the difference.  
_

* * *

Daisuke yawned and put his head down on his desk. He had to wake up early this morning to walk to school rather than run because his left ankle was still sore from last night. 

_"Itai!," he winced._

_"Dai-chan, that's what you get for being so careless." The swelling had gone down considerably. "Now be careful at school tomorrow." she chided._

_"Yes ma'am." he said, giving her a mocking salute._

_After she had finished bandaging his ankle, she gave a light flick to where his ankle was still swollen. Causing him to cry out. "That's what you get for mocking me. Now march up to your room soldier and get a good night's rest."_

_"Hai." he gave her a hug and then proceeded to limp up the stairs._

Classes progressed by smoothly. All in all it wasn't a bad day except for the fact that Risa had been avoiding him. He wondered if she was ok and felt horrible for being the reason Dark abandoned her. He wanted to apologize but decided that it would be better to leave her alone.

Daisuke was grateful they this was the one day that they didn't have gym...knowing their sensei, he definetly wouldn't have accepted Daisuke's excuse for _slightly_ spraining his ankle. _"If you look fine then you're likely fine enough to do exercise."_ Were probably the exact words he would have used. However...that was not to say that he was really thrilled about the class they had on the days they didn't have physical education. Daisuke could cook well enough but he shuddered thinking about what happened last time they had cooking class. He came to the conclusion that bananas were his enemy...

_it was their first baking class and his group had decided to make a banana spice cake. For their evaluation, each group had to cut a slice and present it to their sensei. Daisuke had volunteered to present their slice. There was a table where they were to place their finished products. Walking over Daisuke wasn't paying attention and slipped on a banana peel sending the plate flying from his hand and causing him to wind up on the floor. He watched as the plate and the cake soared through the air. Closing his eyes and he waited to hear the crash when the plate hit the floor. He found it strange when he didn't hear anything. Cautiously opening one eye and then the other, he was aware that someone was standing in front of him. Slowly his eyes travelled up until they met with the person in front of him...Good news was that someone had caught the plate...bad news was that the cake was no longer there and the person standing in front of him, was perhaps the worst person that could have caught it..._

_Covered and dripping with the remnants of the banana spice cake was no one other then Kasada-sensei. "K-k-kasada-sensei," Daisuke stammered, his face getting paler by the minute._

_"...NIWA DAISUKE!" he roared, causing Daisuke to jump high in the air. "YOU WILL BE STAYING AFTER CLASS FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK CUTTING CABBAGE. CLASS DISMISSED!"_

_Never before had students literally ran out of the classroom in fear except that one day..._

Apparently today was his lucky day. Things went by smoothly in class. He could relax knowing that he didn't shorten his lifespan much today, though he still paled knowing that Kasada was keeping an eye on him the _whole_ time. When last class was over, he went to his locker, changed his shoes and walked out the front doors. He was halfway to the gate when he heard someone calling his name. Turning around he saw Risa speedwalking towards him. "Harada-san?"

A loud slap echoed throughout the silent schoolyard. The force of the hit knocked Daisuke to the ground. Holding one hand up to his now throbbing red left cheek, he looked at her with hurt and shock.

"How could you!" she screamed. "If you didn't exist then Dark-san...Dark-san..." Her body was shaking from all the anger that had built up inside. Raising her right hand she was about to strike Daisuke again but was stopped when a strong grip tightened around her wrist.

"Tsk tsk, isn't there supposed to be a school rule against violence?" the voice behind her mocked.

Turning around she came face to face with Dark. "Dark-san," she said trembling slightly.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to bully others?" he sneered.

She grew silent. Looking up at him with a tearful angry glare, she jerked her hand away and stomped off.

"Yo." Giving a small wave, he smiled at Daisuke who was still sitting on the ground stunned.

"Dark? What are you doing here?"

He pointed to a tiny package in his left hand. "I thought I'd return the clothes I borrowed last night."

Daisuke had forgotten all about that. Standing up he walked over and took the package. "Thank you."

"Ehhh, so do I get a reward for saving a damsel in distress?" he asked, winking at the shy redhead.

"I suppose..W-was there something you had in mind?" stuttered Daisuke. His cheeks already starting to tinge with the usual pink that only mysteriously appeared whenever Dark was around.

"Wellll, it is Friday." Dark stated airily. "How about you go out on another date with me and we'll call it even." He smirked.

"Alright b-but only because you saved me." Daisuke mumbled, blushing a slightly deeper hue.

It never ceased to amaze him how cute Daisuke could be, even when he tried to be stubborn. "Hai, hai." He laughed. "7 tonight, at the same place as last time." Leaning in, Dark gave Daisuke a quick peck on the lips then left.

A nearby pair of onlookers watched the entire scene, causing them to giggle and squeal (yay yaoi fangirls ) while leaving poor Daisuke red with embarrassment.

-**At the Niwa house**-

Daisuke didn't have much of an appetite. He barely touched anything on his plate and his mom felt his forehead worrying that he was sick. "Daijoubu, oka-san." Excusing himself from the table he told his mother and his grandpa that he had to get ready.

"Ready for what Dai-chan?"

"I promised to meet someone tonight," he muttered.

Emiko and her father smiled at eachother. Somehow, they had a good idea who this "someone" was.

This time, Daisuke decided to show up 15 minutes early. He thought about possible places that Dark would want to take him to. _"A fancy restaurant?...no...A movie?...probably not...An amusement park?...no way..."_ He was getting frustrated.

Faintly...ever so faintly, he could hear music. Trying to pinpoint where it was coming from he walked towards the railing overlooking the calm blue sea. The sun was just setting casting a mirage of colors that seemed to shimmer and glow upon the water's surface.

There in the sunset, floating above the water was a solitary white boat. He noticed that on the deck was a black grand piano. Playing the piano was a boy dressed in a white tuxedo with chilling blue hair. Daisuke was mesmerized by the way his fingers seemed to flow so smoothly from key to key. He closed his eyes and listened to the song that seemingly carried all the pianist's emotions.

"I wonder what it's called..." he said softly to himself.

"True light." called a voice from behind him. "It was originally sung by Shunichi Miyamoto."

Turning around, Daisuke gulped...If there was only one word he could use to describe Dark it would have been _sexy_. He was wearing a long sleeved black dress shirt covered with thin diagonal white stripes, black dress pants and sitting on top of his wild purple hair was a pair of black sunglasses. When he walked closer, Daisuke could smell his cologne...god he smelled as gorgeous as he looked.

"And here I thought I'd be the one to show up early to greet you." he pouted.

Looking at Dark without blushing was a difficult task so Daisuke decided to look elsewhere altogether. "So where was this place that you wanted to take me?" asked Daisuke.

"My, my aren't we impatient tonight." he smirked. "Before we go, I need to do something first."

Wondering what he needed to do, Daisuke watched as Dark pulled out a black cloth from one of his pockets and advanced towards him. "W-what's that for D-dark?" he squeaked nervously fidgeting with his shirt collar.

"Hold still," commanded Dark. After struggling for a few minutes, Dark managed to get the blindfold onto Daisuke. Grabbing Dai's left hand he started leading him to their destination.

"Aah! Where are you taking me?"

"Hi-Mit-Su. If I wanted you to know, I wouldn't have blindfolded you." he chuckled, "Don't worry, we're almost there. Oh I almost forgot...when we get there, I want you to keep your eyes closed, even when I take the blindfold off."

It was strange being blindfolded...everything seemed so different. It felt as if without sight he could notice the things he never would have noticed before. Daisuke could hear everything...the rustling of the leaves, the crackling of several street lamps, their shoes on the cement. He could smell the flowers which were in bloom, the fresh evening grass and Dark's alluring cologne. Lastly, there was his sense of touch, he could feel the warmth of Dark's hand around his giving him a feeling he couldn't even put into words.

Eventually they stopped and Daisuke was slightly disappointed when he felt Dark's hand leave his. Daisuke could feel Dark untying the blindfold. When the cloth was removed, he kept his eyes closed as Dark had told him to. Suddenly he felt a warm breath against his neck. Arms slipped around his waist pulling him closer and he shivered in anticipation when he felt kisses trailing down the right side of his neck. "D-d-dark!" Daisuke gasped, leaning back against him.

He knew it'd be hard but he never imagined it'd be this difficult to restrain himself. The little noises that Daisuke was making only further helped to turn Dark on. _"Keep that up and I won't be able to hold back."_ Dark groaned. Using what ounce of self control he had, he reluctantly pulled away. He distanced himself away so as not to be as tempted. "You can open your eyes now." He coughed.

Daisuke's breathing was fast and irregular. He needed to calm himself down, taking in several deep breaths he managed to bring it back down to a relatively normal pace. Opening his eyes slowly to give them a chance to adjust, he was shocked by where they were. In front of him stood the prestigious Versprechen Art Gallery which was well-known for housing many of the world's most famous art pieces. Since the hours never worked with his schedule, Daisuke never had the opportunity to come see it.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes but isn't it closed?"

"You don't think I made us come all the way here for nothing do you?...Well maybe I might have." he said teasingly, winking at his younger companion.

-Blush-

Digging into his right pocket, Dark fished out a set of keys dangling them in front of Daisuke. "My brother, Krad, manages this gallery and I asked him if I could borrow the keys for tonight."

"Wait...so that means..."

Dark nodded and gave him a smile. "That means we can take as long as we want. Shall we go?" Together, hand in hand, they walked up the steps leading into the gallery.

Daisuke was in awe. There were so many paintings and sculptures. This was like heaven.

Dark was never really interested in art but watching Daisuke run around from display to display...He could have developed a liking for it.

After spending several hours, they finally reached the main attraction. "The Black Wings" was the largest piece of artwork in the Versprechen Art Gallery. It was created five decades ago and has stood as a symbol of good and evil since the day of it's creation. The painting had so much contrast, so much contradiction. It was a representation of light and dark.

By the time they left, it was 9:30 at night. The light had almost faded and the sky was beginning to tinge with a bluish hue. They were halfway down the steps when Dark stopped.

"Dark?"

"Daisuke." Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a red rose and held it in front of Daisuke.

"W-what's that for?" he asked, blushing lightly.

"Well...I bought a rose for you last time but I guess things didn't go as planned. So now this time I'll make sure things work out perfectly."

Daisuke kindly accepted the rose and stared at it lovingly. "Thank you," he said softly.

"I think it suits you." Dark smiled. They stood their for a moment before either of them finally spoke again. "...I guess I should start walking you home before it gets late."

Nodding, together they walked down the steps towards the direction of Daisuke's house.

**-After an hour or so of walking**- (Yay for pure laziness!)

Upon entering his house, Daisuke saw that none of the lights were on. _"Strange...they wouldn't be in bed at such an early hour."_ Walking into the kitchen, he noticed a note on the table. Picking it up, he read the contents:

* * *

_Dai-chan,_

_Grandpa accidently injured his back while bending down so I took him to the hospital. We probably won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. I left some food for you in the fridge. I'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourself until then._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. Oh and Dai-chan; When we get back I'm hoping to hear all the interesting details about your date. -heart-  
_

* * *

"What's that?" Dark asked, snatching away the note. 

"D-d-dark! Give it back!" He screamed, attempting to get it back.

Skimming the contents of the note, Dark grinned when he read the last comment. "It's not that late," he said, glancing at his watch. "We can still finish off the night with something interesting."

"Dark!" He yelled, blushing with embarrassment.

"Just kidding," he said, patting his head and returning the note. He started heading towards the door. "I'll leave you alone to whatever else you needed to do tonight."

"Matte!" hollered Daisuke, "Would you like something to drink before you go or...a-ano...et-eto..."

Smiling Dark took his hand off the doorknob and walked back into the kitchen. "Well, if _you _reallyinsist...I suppose I could stay a little longer."

After making them some tea and placing the rose in a small glass which he set in the middle of the table, they both sat down and talked about random topics that came into mind. Dark was surprised to hear that Daisuke had never had angel food cake before, so he suggested they try making one tomorrow night. He wrote down directions to his apartment and they discussed a time to meet at.

"I'll go put this up in my room so I'll remember."

"Ehh, you've never showed me your room before." Dark smirked.

"That's because this is only the second time you've been here." Daisuke said, blushing for the umpteenth time.

Walking up the stairs, Daisuke walked towards his desk and set the note down. Turning around, he found himself wrapped in Dark's arms. "...Neh...Dark."

"Hmm?"

"Why do you like me?" he asked timidly.

Dark laughed. Daisuke always asked such silly questions. Looking into his ruby red eyes, Dark answered his question. "Because it's fun to be around you. It's always interesting and I can be myself without having to hide anything from you." Being around Daisuke long enough, Dark knew that if he didn't respond it was because he was too embarrassed. "And...I've never met any one who gets as flustered as you do. It's adorable." he grinned.

The next thing that happened took Dark completely by surprise. Daisuke pulled him in for a kiss. "You talk too much." he murmured.

"Ooh...is that so." This was a completely new side of Daisuke he had never seen before though he wasn't going to complain. He could definetly have gotten used to it. "Well, we'll just have to change that won't we?" he whispered seductively. He pressed his lips against Daisuke's sharing a deep , long kiss. He pulled Daisuke in closer, their bodies melded together.

Downstairs a single red petal drifted slowly onto the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hearing the twittering of the birds and feeling the warmth of the sun's rays, Daisuke opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that Dark was not there, the next thing he noticed was that he had no clothes on. Then he recalled last nights events and started to blush. Getting up, he looked around for signs of Dark.

"Dai-chan!" yelled Emiko cheerfully, bursting into his room.

He quickly laid back down, pulling his sheets up. He didn't know how he'd explain to his mother why he was naked. "Oka-san! People usually knock before they enter!"

Ignoring his comment, she started to pout. "Mou...you're still in bed? It's 12:30 in the afternoon, just because it's the weekend doesn't mean you can sleep in so late." she scolded. "And Dai-chan,"

"Nanda?" he mumbled.

"Why are your clothes scattered all over the floor? You could have at least placed them in the hamper."

He pulled the blanket over his head to hide the hot blush that was already beginning to reform on his face.

"Well, in any case, get dressed and come downstairs. Lunch is almost ready. " When Daisuke saw her walk out of the room, he carefully peeped out from under the covers and started crawling towards the ladder. "By the way Dai-chan," she said, peeping her head into the door which caused Daisuke to jump and quickly wrap himself with his blanket."

"Y-yes?" He responded shakily.

"Very beautiful rose on the table. You'll have to tell me all about it." She winked..

When he heard the door click shut, he let out a huge sigh and climbed out of bed. Picking up the scattered clothes he was somewhat happy Dark left, though he really did miss him. Walking over to his desk, he saw that Dark had scribbled something else on the note that wasn't there last night.

* * *

_Ohayou boku no kawaii Dai-chan. Sorry for leaving without telling you but you looked so peaceful sleeping like that and I didn't want to wake you. I needed to go buy some ingredients for tonight. Can't wait to see you tonight, miss you already. _

_(Dark's fancy signature)  
_

* * *

"Grr...Dark..." he grumbled. Even when he was not around he could still manage to make Daisuke blush. Washing his face and putting on some clothes, he took a deep breath before heading downstairs, ready to begin another exciting day.

* * *

Afterthoughts: I know I put a lot of pointlessness into this chapter...to be honest I really don't remember why I did it this way. But in any case R & R please and thanks. 


	8. Belonging

**Notes: Hello there all you who are taking the time to read this story and all you who have taken the time to read this story. Thank you very much and sorry for taking so long to post the bonus/last chapter of Place where I belong. Just wanted to say that I haven't been dead...I just haven't had the inspiration to write...I hope to all you who have been waiting that this final chapter does not disappoint you. **

**At the beginning of this story and even in the summary I told you there would be a reason why I rated it M and yes...perhaps this chapter might as well be that reason. To all readers who have been following the story from start to finish, I promised you a LEMON and a lemon you will get. However...just remember I warned you first...and if you can't take it...OBEY THE WARNINGS. Just as a last word, this is the first lemon I've ever done...so if it's kind of lame my apologies. Anyhoos...don't let me keep ranting now...I do hope you enjoy!  
**

Translations:

_Konbanwa- Good evening_

_Dame- No (informal)_

_Sugoi- Wow_

_Kyuu- A word that With uses._

_Hai- Yep_

_Itadakimasu- Thanks for the food_

_Oishii- Delicious_

_Aishiteru- I love you_

* * *

He was surprised it was so close. Daisuke's house was only about an hour away from the directions Dark had given him. Seeing as he had plenty of time, he remembered Dark saying Skittles ran away because he had eaten it's strawberries. Stopping at a grocery store, he picked out a bunch of the reddest strawberries he could find. By the time he was done shopping, dark clouds were beginning to take shape amongst the blue sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain. I'd better hurry so that I don't get wet." Quickening his pace, Daisuke was twenty minutes away from his destination when it started to drizzle...

"Seems to be raining pretty hard out there," Dark observed. Sitting on the window sill, he continued to watch as the endless drops of rain splattered against the window. A sudden knock caught his attention. Heading to the door, he opened it to find a very drenched (but kawaii) redhead.

"Konbanwa," he said cheerfully. When he looked up, droplets of water fell from the tips of his flaming red hair.

"Konbanwa Daisuke. Come in, I'll go fetch you some dry clothes." Smiling he retreated into a room, attempting to find a pair of clothes that might fit his small body. _"Even when he's wet, he looks so cute." _Dark thought.

Daisuke walked further inside to take a look at his surroundings. From what he could see, it was a fairly big house for one person but even so, it was kept quite neat and tidy. Not wanting to make any more of a mess than he already had walking around already, he decided to wait for Dark in what appeared to be the living room. The room was dim, lit only by a solitary lamp in the far corner as well as bits of light from adjoining rooms. Beside the lamp was a bookshelf filled with numerous of books and encyclopedias. Daisuke giggled to himself; he never made out Dark to be the bookworm type. The rest of the room contained items you'd find in any typical house; a couch, a tv, a potted plant, a table. He walked towards the window. Taking a glance outside, he noticed not only had all traces of the clear blue sky vanished but that the rain had started to come down harder. Sighing, he realized it'd be difficult to get home tonight.

Dark came back within a few minutes, handing him a pair of dry clothes. "You can change into these. If you go into that hallway it's the first door on your right." He said, pointing to the left side.

Meekly Daisuke nodded before walking in the direction he was told.

"What's in the bag?" asked Dark.

Pausing, he laughed. He had forgotten about the bag he had been holding. "I thought I'd bring some fresh strawberries for Skittles." he replied.

"With." Dark corrected. "Ehhh, you bought something for that twerp and nothing for me?" he mockingly pouted. "I'll go wash them and call With while you're changing."

Daisuke nodded and continued walking towards the bathroom. Closing the door, he took off his wet shirt and pants placing them on a nearby towel rack. When he had finished putting on the clothes, he examined himself front and back in the bathroom's full length mirror. He was now wearing a white button-up shirt and a pair of black shorts, though in Daisuke's case it looked like he wasn't wearing any pants at all seeing as the shirt extended all the way down to his knees.

"Is everything alright? Would you like some help?" Dark grinned.

"Dark!" Yelled the muffled voice from the other side. "I'm just fine."

"Why don't you come out then? It's not like I'm going to bite you," Dark teased. He received no retorts to his last comment and wondered if he had teased him too much. "Daisuke?"

"...You can't laugh alright?" The voice behind the door said quietly.

"Alright, I promise." Dark said. Slowly the door opened inch by inch. A hand grasped the edge of the door opening it the rest of the way. The sight that stood before Dark almost made him want to pounce on the timid boy. _"Sugoi..." _He thought. The ensemble looked incredibly sexy on Daisuke, adding an innocent edge to it which all in all was a deadly combo for Dark. It took all of his effort to force himself to maintain his composure and respond with a decent, coherent reply. "Makes you look even cuter," he winked at him, which only caused the redhead to do what he always did when he was embarassed; blush. Grabbing Daisuke's wrist, he started pulling him along. "Come, With is waiting for us in the kitchen."

There sitting on the table was With, nibbling happily on his strawberries. Upon seeing Daisuke, he jumped off the counter and into his arms.

"Kyuu!!"

"With! I've missed you." Lifting him up, Daisuke rubbed his cheek against With's.

Dark had to admit, he was slightly jealous of his With. He wished Daisuke would openly hug him and tell him he missed him. _"Oh the cruelties of life."_

With a small sigh, Dark walked to the cupboards, taking out all the ingredients they'd need to bake the cake. He organized them on the counter and flipped the cookbook to the page with the recipe. "Shall we get started?"

Setting With back on the table, Daisuke rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands. "Hai!" he grinned.

Carefully following procedures, they each set off to doing different tasks as to save time. Pouring the mixture into a pan, they placed it on the top rack in the oven and set the timer for 50 minutes. For the duration of the time, they sat on the couch and watched reruns of an anime called DN Angel, both feeling sympathy for the main character who was rejected by the love of his life.

After 50 minutes the timer beeped, signaling that their cake was done. Putting on oven mitts, Dark took the cake out and placed it on the counter. While it was cooling down, they focused on making the icing so that they could decorate the cake when it was done.

-**About 15 minutes later**-

Both of them had a spatula, each decorating one side of the cake. Adding the finishing touches on his side, Dark glanced over at Daisuke's only to wind up clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Dark! It's not that funny!" He blurted. His side was uneven, messy and sloppy compared to Dark's. He felt so abashed.

Moving so that he was behind him, Dark put his hands on Daisuke's. "Like this," he said, resting his head on Daisuke's left shoulder and using his right hand to guide Dai's in smoothing out the cake.

After evening it out, they both had to admit it looked really good. Grabbing a knife and two plates from a cupboard, Dark cut the cake into twelve pieces, placing one slice on each plate.

"Itadakimasu!" they both exclaimed.

"Oishii!." Daisuke's eyes were glittering, the sweet taste of the cake lingered in his mouth.

Dark gave him an amused look. "You have icing on your face." He smiled, pointing to the right corner of Daisuke's mouth.

"Where? Here?" he asked, trying to find the spot so he could wipe it off.

Dark chuckled. "Allow me," he said. Moving closer so that he was only inches away, Dark leaned in and licked the icing off. "Oishi," he smirked, tilting Daisuke's chin up and claiming his mouth for a passionate kiss. Gaining more confidence, Dark lightly pushed Daisuke until his back was against the counter. Placing his left hand midway on Daisuke's back, Dark pulled himself closer until their bodies were touching. With his right hand, he _slowly_ started to undo the buttons of Daisuke's shirt one at a time.

**--Here's your first warning--**

* * *

Dark's lips were on his, gentle yet lingering with desire and want. He parted his lips and felt Dark's tongue slip in, probing the inside of his mouth. He timidly responded back by entwining his own tongue with Dark's. The feather-like feeling of Dark's experienced fingers touching his skin and the movement of the fabric caused Daisuke to shiver with excitement.

Releasing Daisuke's mouth to give him time to recover, Dark felt aroused with every passing second. Just looking at his innocent, flustered face was enough to take away every ounce of his self control he had. He planted kisses along Daisuke's jaw line and slipped off the shirt, letting it slide onto the ground. After several more minutes, he broke away causing Daisuke to look up at him questioningly. "Not here," Dark murmured before sweeping him off his feet. This caught Daisuke by surprise causing him to let out a small yelp which Dark thought was cute. Upon reaching the entrance of the bedroom, Dark took another look at the small bundle that was resting in his arms. "And this would be my room." He grinned as poor Daisuke buried his face into Dark's chest trying to hide his blush. Walking over to the bed he gently set Daisuke down then moved so that he was on top.

He could feel Daisuke quivering beneath him. "Don't worry, we'll only go as far as you're comfortable with." Giving him a reassuring smile, he captured Daisuke's lips in another kiss then worked his way down his neck to his collarbone, stopping to flick his tongue over Daisuke's left nipple. When he felt the small nub harden, he proceeded to tease the other nipple while his right hand pinned Daisuke's wrists softly to the top of the bed and his left hand trailed a path down Daisuke's stomach stopping to finger the waistband of the shorts. Every kiss and every caress caused Daisuke to shiver in response. "_Mmm, how cute...he's so sensitive."_

He really didn't think he could hold back any longer; or rather, he didn't want to hold back any longer. "Daisuke..." "I want to make you mine."

"Dark...I..." Daisuke murmured.

"It's alright," Dark said, "I told you we'll only go as far as you want." He had hoped that Daisuke would give his consent but he knew it was probably still a little too soon. He was not about to let something like this ruin the bond they developed in the last couple of weeks. He was prepared to wait as long as it took.

"No, that's not it...it's just that.." He was mumbling so quietly that Dark couldn't catch the last part.

"What did you say?" He asked, worried that he might have be going to fast.

"...Dark you're so embarrassing!" he yelled, covering his face with his hands.

He was so stupid. This was not how he had imagined this would turn out. "Aah sorry, sorry," he panicked, "Daisuke please don't be mad."

"I said..." Slowly peeking out from behind his hands he timidly spoke again. "I said you don't have to make me yours because...because I already am." Immediately after finishing his sentence he covered his face again.

As calm and composed as Dark normally was, it was his turn to blush. "Daisuke..." Putting his hands on top of Daisuke's, he slowly pried them apart and gazed lovingly at the flushed face beneath him. "Aishiteru Daisuke." And Dark's lips descended on his once again...

**--Last Warning...Don't say I didn't warn you...--**

* * *

"Are you sure?" he asked, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Daisuke wrapped his arms around Dark's neck pulling him down so that their noses just touched. "It's ok...I want to." he said, drawing him in for another loving kiss.

Taking this as consent, Dark inserted one finger causing Daisuke to tense up. "Daisuke, relax," he cooed, kissing Daisuke's forehead which was now tinged with a trace of sweat. When he felt Daisuke had adjusted, he slipped in another finger followed by another scissoring in and out looking for that one spot. At one point Dark knew he had found it, as Daisuke gasped and arched upwards, his body unconsciously seeking more from the intruding digits. When he felt that Daisuke was ready, he removed his fingers which earned a small whimper from Daisuke.

Dark didn't want to rush things. With Daisuke, he wanted to take his time loving him slowly, inch by inch. But tonight...he could barely hold himself back anymore. The sight of his small lover, panting softly underneath him, eyes tinged with lust was enough to send him over the edge. Dark positioned himself at his entrance. Placing both of his hands in each of Daisuke's, he looked into his eyes lovingly seeking his approval .

Giving a slight nod, Dark slowly started to push in. Within a matter of seconds the pain went from dull to immensely painful. His hands gripped Dark's tightly and his eyes squeezed shut, tears lightly trailing down his face.

Dark almost came from just being inside of him. It was so tight and warm. He could see the tears runs down Daisuke's face and it hurt him to see that he was the cause of his pain. "Daisuke!" Dark said worriedly. "You're in pain...let's stop." He moved to pull himself out as carefully as he could but was stopped by Daisuke.

"N-no, I'm fine," Daisuke weakly managed out. He took his hands from Dark's and wrapped them around his neck pulling him in for an unexpected kiss. "Keep going."

Shocked by Daisuke's timid yet forceful command, Dark could only nod and follow what he was told. "Alright, but we will stop anytime you want." Daisuke smiled and nodded in return and once more their lips joined together.

After being able to re-adjust, the pain slowly started to diminish and turn to pleasure causing the small lover to moan and gasp Dark's name. Thrust after thrust, Dark pounded into him again and again until both of them reached their climax. They collapsed on the bed, covered in sweat and completely depleted of energy. Dark rolled over onto the left side and wrapped his arms around Daisuke's tiny waist, both of them drifting off into sleep.

If time could stop, he wished it would now. Dark had never been as happy as he was right here, right now, lying in bed with his tiny redhead breathing softly in his arms. He couldn't resist lightly kissing his neck several times causing his lover to squirm ever so lightly.

"Mmm Dark," Daisuke murmured quietly.

"Yes?"

"I love..."

Dark pulled himself closer so that he could hear better.

"...Skittles..." he said, before drifting back to sleep.

"So much for getting my hopes up," Dark chuckled. But to Dark that was alright. No matter how long it took, one day he would get Daisuke to say he loved him rather than his pet. But for tonight, he was in Dark's arms and together they each gave eachother a place to belong.

* * *

**_Owari _**

**_I'm sure you can tell that I ran out of "brilliant" ideas near the end. Anyways...Comments and criticism are appreciated. Thanks for reading!!  
_**


End file.
